Whirlpool of Love
by Rosy.Robin.Bitway
Summary: Aoi wants to confess Tenma, but she does not have the courage to tell him her feelings. Also she has another expectation of his friend. And also too Tsurugi... TenAoi with some MuneTaku and KyouAoi.


_**OHAYO MINNA-SAN! Weeeell now a TenAoi fanfic with some KyouAoi and also... MUNETAKU *w* (sorry for mistakes! XS)**_

_**Rosy: I need to said that this is the LONGUEST fanfic I have EVER write... Ah and also Tsurugi will be...**_

_**Tsurugi: Me, what?**_

_**Rosy: Eh? Nothing... *wents far***_

_**Tsurugi: Eh, you come here! What happen to me?!**_

_**Rosy: *running* Hehehe... BYE! (I need to said that I don't own the Inazuma characters!)**_

_**Tsurugi: Hey, I listen that! Of course I'm not yours.**_

_**Rosy: Thank God! What I will do with a 'gansta'?**_

_**Tsurugi: WHAT? YOU! *runs chasing Rosy***_

_**Rosy: Enjoy the story! Bye! *runs hystericaly***_

* * *

_**Odaiba Soccer Garden in the morning before the tre trainings.**_

In a small room were Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi talking about the efford of their new teammates. Well, Tsurugi and Tenma, because Shindou don't think the same of ALL they teammates. In another room were Aoi and Sakura talking too. But not the same as their mates.

''Hey, Sakura-chan, you're doing a big effort on your part, to the team.''

''Well, I can not be outdone in front of the guys, you know, hehe!"

"Yeah, you're allright... " Aoi stoods up. ''Well, it's training time!"

Everyone came out of their rooms and go outside. Well exept Aoi, because she needs to prepare the material (towells and water). But in this time, the manager couldn't reach the towells. Tenma and Tsurugi were walking near there and they saw Aoi.

''Shall I help you?" Said Tsurugi, holding the towells.

"Eh? Ah, thanks Tsurugi-kun."

"Yay, Tsurugi-kun! That was incredible!" Tenma looked at him, happily. Aoi looked sadly at Tenma, and she notice that he was a little blushed. Maybe, Tenma...

"Come on, Aoi-chan! You will grow up in a couple of years!" He said, smiling at her. Aoi blushed a bit.

"Ah, yes, thanks Tenma... "

_**TRAINING TIME**_

Minaho and Manabe were looking Storm Wolf team's information, and talking about it and the new force of the team. The others were traning outside. Sakura, Tetsukado and Ibuki were trainig more than the others. Ibuki was training with Shindou, but he said to Ibuki that he needs to train more. Shindou turned arround and he went away. Ibuki notice that and he ran to Shindou.

''Oe, Shindou! Where are you going?!" Ibuki cried to him. Shindou turned on and stared at him. Ibuki blushed a bit.

"Eh... " Ibuki stammered and lowered his head to not realize that he was blushing.

"Don't say anything. This training is a waste of time." Shindou continued walking. Ibuki got angry, went to him and grabbed his arm.

"S-shindou... This is not a waist of time! I will do my best, I promese! And also... " Ibuki went near Shindou.

"Let me go, Ibuki." Shindou pushed him and he went away from there.

"Shindou!" Ibuki cried to him. "Tsk!" He growled. "I will go to the black room for do an intensive training! I will show you I'm not useless!" Ibuki ran to the bench.

"Aoi I need the keys of the black room, please!"

"O-ok. Here you have. But don't forguet to swich off the machines when you finish!"

"Yeah, thanks!" Ibuki smiles at her. In the other side of the field were Tsurugi and Tenma training toghether. But Tsurugi stops when he saw Ibuki and Aoi talking. He frowned.

"Hey, Tsurugi-kun, what happen?" Asked Tenma, looking at him.

"Eh? Nothing, Matsukaze. Let's continue."

Tenma notice that Tsurugi was looking at Aoi, and he was a little blushed.

"Well, OK, let's continue!"

Tenma and Tsurugi continued training. Meanwhile Aoi was looking at them. Minori looked at Aoi with curiousity. Tenma passed to ball to Tsurugi, but he fails. When he was getting the ball, he notice that Aoi... was looking at him? He dropped the ball and looked to Aoi too. But she wasn't looking at Tsurugi. She was looking at Tenma, and he didn't notice that. Tenma caught the ball and went to Tsurugi were. Tsurugi was blushed.

"Tsurugi-kun?" Tsurugi was paralyzed. Tenma brought his face close to his and stared at him. Tsurugi returns to his self and looked Tenma. Tenma blushed.

"AH! S-sorry Matsukaze, I was... on my thinks and... well... "

"Tsurugi-kun." Tenma looked at him.

"Yes?"

"You like Aoi-chan?"

Tsurugi blushed more. "W-WHAT? What made you think like that?"

"Well... you looked at her with a special shine in your eyes... "

"Matsukaze... Yeah, I'm in love with Sorano... "

"Hehe! Me too!" Said Tenma, happly.

"What?" Tsurugi was surprised.

"But... Well, you can... I love Aoi, but you are one of my best friends! So I will help you!"

"Matsukaze... Thanks." Tsurugi smiled.

Meanwhile Aoi was looking at them. "Ah... Maybe, Tenma loves Tsurugi-kun? I don't know... But they are blushed... And Tenma's face I near Tsurugi's and... Ah, I don't know what to do... "

"Sorano, I'm listening to you." Said Minori.

Aoi shocked. "Eh? I was thinking out loud?"

"Yes, you were." Minori said, without changing the expression on her face.

"Please, Minori, I... Well... It's my secret... "

"Don't worry." Minori said to her, with the same expression.

"Ah, thanks... "

Tenma and Tsurugi continued training, but, accidentaly, Tenma gave a kick to Tsurugi in his leg.

"Ah!" Tsurugi cried. Aoi ran to him with the medical kit in her hands.

"Sorry, Tsurugi-kun" Tenma apologized.

"Nothing, Matsukaze. I'm fine... " Said Tsurugi, looking at him, smiling a little.

"I don't agree, Tsurugi-kun. You need to rest." Aoi stared at him. Tsurugi looked at her too with big eyes and then he looked down.

"Now let me heal the wound." Aoi took his trainer and socks, and put some spray in the hurt. Tsurugi was blushed. Aoi was touching his leg!

Tenma was looking at Tsurugi, while Aoi was healing his wound. He sat near Tsurugi and he whispered something to him.

"Why you don't call Aoi for her name? And maybe you can ask her to call you Kyou-kun!" Tenma said, in a low tone.

Kyou-kun... Kyou-kun... That makes resonance in Tsurugi's head. He blushed more.

"Are you crazy? She will say 'no'... And I will be embarassed in front of everyone... "

"No, It's nothing, Tsurugi-kun! Come on!"

"OK... " Tsurugi swallowed, nerviously.

"And... It's finish, Tsurugi-kun!" Aoi stood up and smiled at him. Tsurugi was blushed and it could be easily notice for his skin tone. "A-are you OK? Maybe you have the flu?" Aoi was getting closer to him. Tsurugi was shocked. Aoi puts her forehead in his.

"Uff, yeah maybe you have a fever. Tsuru-"

"P-p-p-please, c-c-c-call m-me... K-k-k..."

"Say it! Come on!" Aoi stared at him again.

"I said that you can call me Kyou-kun, if you want!" Cried Tsurugi. He was absouluty red.

Sakura, Tetsukado and Hayato stoped their training and came to there to see whats happening. Aoi was amazed. Then she starts to laugh.

"Hehehe! Please, minna return to your training, nothing happen! And you, Tsuru- I said Kyou-kun, you must rest! Hehehe, all this for a name? OK, I will call you like that. And you can also call me Aoi! Now come with me!" She said, happily and smiling big at Tsurugi. Then she turned to see Tenma's face and he was happy too. "_So... Tenma wasn't in love with Tsurugi? Now it's my oportunity!_"

Tenma went next to her.

"Aoi! Let me help you to carry Tsurugi-kun to... "

"My bedroom." Reply Aoi.

"WHA-WHAT?" Cried Tsurugi.

"Keep calm, Kyou-kun! My bedroom is near than yours. So it's easier."

Kyou-kun... Everytime Aoi calls him like that, Tsurugi's heart pounded so fast.

"T-thanks, A-A..."

"Aoi-chan." Aoi said. "It's not too difficult to said!"

"Y-yeah, forgive me... "

"Nothing, Kyou-kun, hehe!" Aoi smiled big again. Tsurugi smiled too.

"Weell, come on!" Tenma and Aoi grabbed Tsurugi and they went inside the building. Then they enter in Aoi's bedroom.

"Well, Kyou-kun you can rest in my bed." Aoi pushed him, because he was paralized for the emotion.

Tsurugi lay on her bed. He was so nervious. Then he notice something warm on his face.

"Sleep, please, Kyou-kun." Aoi was caressing his face. Tsurugi blushed more. But he felt confortable, so he felf asleep quickily.

"He is sleeping?" Tenma asked.

"Yes, he is." Aoi answer, looking at him. "Well he needs some cold, his temperature is a bit high. Can you bring me some ice?"

"Yes, Aoi-chan! Wait here, I return in a instant!" Tenma ran outside.

Aoi looked at Tsurugi. "_Hehehe... He looks cute when he's sleeping. Wait. I have thought of cute? With Tsurugi? What happen to me? I was so jealous watching Tenma and Tsurugi toghether that my feelings have changed? No. I still love Tenma. I only see Tsurugi as a friend. Well... I need to tell Tenma my real feelings, or... "_

"Aoi! Here is your ice!" Tenma entered the room. Aoi blushed when she saw he. Tenma looked at her with a worried expression.

"Hey Aoi? Are you O-"

"Tenma, we need to talk." Aoi deep breath and grabbed his hand.

"Eto... Aoi-chan! What happen?!" Tenma was blushed but Aoi couldn't see it, because she was running. They stopped at the corridor. It was no one.

"Aoi-chan, what ar-"

"I love you, Tenma."

Tenma blushed. "Wha-what did you said?"

Aoi blushed too. "I-I said that I love you! Is it bad?"

Tenma had no words to said. Both of them were blushed. Tenma want to say something when...

_**"DINER TIME!"**_ The speakers cried. It was Kuroiwa gentoku, calling for the diner.

"Well, Tenma... " Aoi started to walk. "Forget it... " Aoi was sad.

Tenma grabbed her arm. "No, Aoi. I won't forguet it " He pulled her to him and kissed her. Aoi was surprised, but then she hugged him. The kiss was a short one, because they need to go.

"Aoi, you like to be my girlfriend?" Tenma asked, caressing her hair.

"Yes, Tenma!" She smiled, and then she hugged Tenma.

"Ugh... " Someone growled behind them.

"Wha... Kyou-kun!" Aoi cried. It was Tsurugi. He was getting outside Aoi's room when he saw Aoi and Tenma.

"Well, Matsukaze... You win." He said to Tenma and then he went to the canteen.

"Tsurugi... forgive me." Tenma held Aoi's hand and they went to the canteen to.

_**AT THE CANTEEN**_

All the team members where dining. Ibuki was next to Shindou, but Shindou was revolved and he don't paid attention to Ibuki.

"Hey Shindou I have done a hard training, you know?" Ibuki said, proudly.

"Tsk, and?" Shindou continue eating. Ibuki blushed and starts waving Shindou's arm.

"B-but Shindou... Hey listen to me!"

Manabe and Minaho were playing chess. Sakura, Tetsukado and Hayato were talking about the hard work they have done today and also that Sakura and Tetsukado want to do their own hissatsu. Konoha and Kusaka were talking too and Konoha said that she want to win the FFV2. Kusaka starts to laugh and he agree with her. Tenma was sitting with Aoi and Minori. He was looking, sadly, to Tsurugi. He was alone and he has a sad expression in his face.

"Tenma... Don't worry about Kyou-kun! He will find the love soon!"

"Yes, but he was in love with you, Aoi... "

"I know it! He get blushed really quickly! Hehe!"

"Maybe... Shall we help him?" Suggested Tenma.

"Yeah, great idea!"

Both of them stood up and they leave their dishes in the kitchen. Then they went to Tsurugi's table. He looked at them, with painful eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Kyou-kun, Tenma and I... Well, we want to help you to find your real love!"

Tsurugi stood up and looked Aoi at her eyes and he was blushed.

"YOU were my real love, Aoi! But now... " He went far. "You are with Tenma... I hope you the best." Tsurugi went to his bedroom.

"Kyou-kun... " Tenma hugged her.

"Hey, Aoi! Don't worry!" Tenma smiled.

"Yes, Tenma. I do what my heart tells me to do! Because I love you!"

They kissed in front of all their classmates.

"UHHHHH" Everyone (execpt Minori, her face didn't change.) cried.

Then Aoi, Sakura , Konoha and Minori went shopping. And Tenma, Hayato, Tetsukado, Shindou and Ibuki went training. And Tsurugi... Well that's another story!

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! For anything... REVIEW OR PM ME! See you ;D_**

**_Tsurugi: Puff you are soo annoying with that 'See you'._**

**_Rosy: Weell, you like the final, Tsurugi?_**

**_Tsurugi: No, of course. That Ten-baka..._**

**_Tenma: What! I told you that I'm not Taiyou!_**

**_Taiyou: Again with that! Tenma this is another fanfic!_**

**_Tenma: Ah, yes, I forgot it... hehehe, sorry._**

**_Taiyou: And also Rosy... Why I only apear in ONE of your fanfics?_**

**_Rosy: Hehehe... just wait! Now bye, see you!_**

**_Tsurugi: That 'see you' again..._**

**_Rosy: SHUT UP, TSURUGI! Ups... *runs again*_**

**_Tsurugi: Ahhh, you little! Come here!_**

_Rosy: SEE YOU NEXT TIME! ;D_


End file.
